My Love Will Clothe Your Bones
by donnapie
Summary: "When did you begin to love me?" April asks Jackson. Japril and married life and all the things that are in between and are missing from episodes 10x13 to 10x20. Canon compliant. One shot. Reviews much appreciated!


He fumbled in his pocket for their hotel rooms keycard.

His lips never leaving April's as she giggled against his mouth.

They were quite a sight as they stood together like lovesick fools groping each other in the hallway of Harrah's.

Her, with her mud stained wedding gown, flushed cheeks and previously impeccable updo that now hang loosely around her face.

Him, in his rumpled suit, five o clock shadow and eyes that are bleary from lack of sleep.

But it doesn't matter.

Nothing else matters because they were married and in love and in lust.

Fifteen hours ago, she was supposed to marry some dweeb and walk out of his life.

Fifteen hours ago he almost committed the greatest mistake of his life.

But now?

_Now they are together and she is his wife._

He pulls her into the room and breaks off the kiss when she lets out a gasp.

"Oh My God, Jackson!"

She exclaimed as she covers her mouth in surprise.

And he can't help but smile at her wide eyed wonder and innocence as she took in the rose petals on the bed and the champagne in the ice bucket and the bouquet of roses that he has had prepared.

She threw her arms around him and kisses him passionately with all her might.

All warmth and softness and enthusiasm and the last thought in Jackson's head as he pulled her towards the bed was how he was the luckiest fucking guy alive.

* * *

He lost his virginity to Sarah Richardson and Penny Cairo at his junior prom both at the same time.

And ever since then, girls have come and gone from his life.

He was never one for commitment or being into a relationship for the long haul or for pining over a lost love.

When he first met her, he thought she was weird and bossy and a pain in the ass.

He didn't know when it changed.

One day, she was just his best friend whom he shares the most sordid details of his life with and then the next, she was this foxy vixen with the hair and the boobs and the legs and he just can't get enough.

She was like a sickness that got under his skin.

He'd like to believe that it was San Francisco but if he would truly be honest, it was really way, way before that.

Probably it was during those times when he would wake up with a hard on when she would crawl into bed with him whenever he had nightmares about the shooting and their friends who died.

Or maybe when she almost slept with Alex and he was filled with such uncontrollable rage not because he was being a protective friend but because, really… how dare him touch what he had already labeled as _mine_?

There were too many times in the course of their friendship when he played in his head that age old game called "what if".

_What if he asks her out? _

_What if they date? _

_What if he sexed her up? _

He thought it was because she was forbidden territory and that she was a virgin and therefore a challenge because she almost seemed as if she was not aware of how good looking he is.

But when he finally had her in his bed he realized…

She was more than just a lay.

She was the kind of girl whom his feelings for would not easily fade away.

* * *

His fingers were playing with her nipples when Alex and Jo walked in on them in the linen closet.

They were half naked and he had his lips on her neck and in between kisses, April whispers to him breathlessly "The Board".

She pushes him away and looks at him regretfully and he lets out a tortured groan before pulling her out to ask Karev for their shirts.

Jo looked at them first with surprise and then with disgust.

But the shit eating grin that April and him had on their faces simply can't be erased.

He closes the door after Alex and Jo have left and she lets out a squeal and jumps on him when he reaches out for her.

And he thought, screw the Board.

The board can go fuck themselves.

He was the Board and he can make love to his wife whenever the hell he wants.

* * *

He cooks her spaghetti with leftover chicken but she still gets mad over the fact that he goes to work without washing his cereal bowl.

He watches her with amused eyes as she mutters under her breath.

Not once taking a breath from complaining about his housekeeping habits while continuously soaping up the stack of dishes that he has left in the sink for days.

"Look at this Jackson! Look at this! It's so dirty! It would only take 30 seconds to wash and you can't even do that? Really!"

He lets out a smile because she was cute when she was annoyed.

Her face was all flushed and her eyes sparkle with irritation and it turns him on to see her acting so much like his wife.

He walks up to her and he shuts her up with his mouth.

Her eyes widen only for a second in surprise before she kisses him back with tongue and teeth and with absolute wanton delight.

"I thought you'd never stop talking."

He told her playfully.

And she shoves him away and mock-glares at him and he lets out a laugh as he holds her even tighter in his embrace.

"Look who's dirty now? How about I wash you up?"

He whispered in her ear.

She giggles like a little girl and she nods furiously in agreement and he can't help but press hot, open mouthed kisses on her neck.

They reach the bathroom in record time.

April immediately shimmying out of her pants and pulling her blouse off and Jackson felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stares at her and her sheer perfection.

She looks amazing.

All red hair and soft, alabaster skin and perky, bouncy, boobs that any red blooded man would die to get in their hands.

She steps into the shower and wets herself while looking at him with a come-hither look and It took all of his willpower not to take her right then and there.

He tosses his clothes.

His eyes never leaving hers as she watches him get naked and when they were skin to skin, he pushes her against the wall and kisses her roughly right away.

She lets out a moan as she felt his erection pressing into her thigh.

His fingers were already playing with her wetness and she muffles her cries against his neck as he breathes heavily against her.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want, April"

He coaxes her.

His fingers teasing her and alternating in rhythm, making her growl in frustration as she looks at him, eyes heavy with desire.

"I want you. I want you inside me Jackson. I want you now."

He lets out a tortured groan as he lifts her leg and then he pushes himself into her.

He was almost delirious with the pleasure of feeling her walls clench against him as he hits her spot in that angle and she holds on to him as if for dear life.

She has her head thrown back, her eyes closed and there are soft moans coming out from her wide open mouth.

No matter how many times he's seen her making the same face in the past whenever they make love, it still drives him insane.

He thrusts more deeply into her and she opens her eyes and stares boldly at him and it makes him groan even louder.

He stared back at her transfixed.

Not once losing his thrusting rhythm.

He was Mesmerized.

_Because this is April._

His sweet, innocent, virginal April with the red notebook and the farm animals and the age old belief that Jesus will smite her if she had sex before marriage and now she's riding him wildly and giving him as good as he's got.

"Fuck, April".

He whispers.

And she licks his neck and whispers in his ears,

"Oh yes Jackson. Let's fuck. Fuck me."

And the unexpected expletive coming from her might have been his undoing because it only took that word for him to slam into her faster and even more roughly and he lets himself find release only after he finally felt her come apart.

"Goddamn".

He whispers in awe as they lean sated on the bathroom wall.

His hands drawing circles on her back while he holds her against him as they both catch their breath.

She pushes slightly away from his embrace.

She looks stern and strict and he knew she will scold him as she swats at his chest.

"Jackson, Please! Don't use the Lord's name in vain!"

And it took all of his willpower for him not to laugh.

* * *

She was quiet on the drive home from the party thrown by his mother for Webber.

Her brows were knitted with worry and she was twiddling her thumbs and she knew that she is anxious because he also was.

"Would you really let our kids at 15 already sit in on board meetings?"

She asked him from out of the blue and from above the sound of Depeche Mode singing Somebody over the car radio.

Jackson turned to her in exasperation because they had had the same conversation in the restaurant and this was the third time that she asked.

"Babe, c'mon! We're not even thinking of having children yet so stop."

And she looks at him with sad, tearful eyes and he tears his eyes away from traffic to look at her because now he feels like an ass.

"Are you? I mean thinking of having children?"

And when she didn't answer, he pulls on the side of the road and steps on the brakes so suddenly, it made them both jerk against their seatbelts.

_"RIGHT NOW?"_

He asked with a panicked voice and he watches her as her cheeks flush in embarrassment and as she starts babbling nervously the way that she always does.

"Wellll - maybe not right now. But you know- like in the future. Like wayyyyy off into the future, Like when we're ready and we want to have them and you've already met my family in Moline and when your mom is not as mad as she is with us because - because - "

And to his surprise, she starts sobbing .

"Hey, hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

He shushed her as he gathered her in his arms.

"It's just that - that your mom made me realize that there are so many things that we have not talked about. What if we're just too different that all we have is love, Jackson? You control 480 million dollars and all I have are 2 pigs and a cow. For heavens sake! You have attorneys that you go over your marriage plans with and I thought that all we had to do was talk to my preacher. And boarding school, Jackson? Boarding school? I want my kids to live with me until they're 18 or probably 40! Or - or- until they're ready to move out!"

Her voice was muffled against his shirt but he can feel her tears soaking through it.

He can't help but feel proud of her.

To marvel at her courage and bravery because she has stood defiantly in front of her intimidating mother with grace and calm considering that there are not a lot of people who can and yet she has all these doubts and fears that are now only coming out of her in a rush.

He lifts her chin up with his fingers and she raises her eyes up to meet his.

He wipes away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb and she lets out a sniffle that makes him give out a little smile.

"We've been through worse than this, April. We'd know what to do because we learnt our lesson the hard way. That we need to talk in order not to lose each other. This time we'd work on it and we'd make it work because we love each other. We have a lifetime to get to know each other. To learn about our beliefs and to discuss what we want and what we would do if that time comes that we are ready to have our perfect, beautiful children together."

He pauses to stare deeply in her eyes.

" Because we're a team, right? Me and You?"

He told her with a tender smile and through her tears, she smiles shakily back at him.

"Yeah. Me and You"

She whispers back to him.

And as they lay in bed that night, they talked until it was nearly dawn, laughing over things that they do not know yet about each other and their past.

* * *

"I thought that we're only going out to the movies"

She breathed to him in between clenched teeth as he led her by the hand towards the table that he has reserved at the Four Seasons.

"Jackson, I'm only wearing a sweat suit!"

She told him angrily as she digs her heels in at the restaurants entrance while she shoots laser beams at him with her eyes.

Jackson lets out a frustrated sigh and rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"Seriously? Are you really going to make this hard for me?"

He asks her.

April furrows her brows at his question and she squishes her nose in confusion

"What?'

She asked him in an annoyed voice.

She was not in the mood for games but Jackson seemed to have other plans as he reaches out into his pocket and drops to his knees and April was at a loss at first and then disoriented and then her eyes widen as what he was doing finally starts to sink in.

"April Kepner Avery, I know we're already married and that you're already my wife but I have not given you the proposal or the wedding that you really deserved and so here I am on my knees asking for your hand."

He was nervous and sweating and she knows that he was not big on public displays of affection _(well, except maybe when he stood up to tell her he loves her at her other wedding)_ so she felt herself touched beyond belief and crying big happy tears because of his unexpected gesture.

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

He continued.

And Jackson fumbles to open the box that he was holding and when he took out the ring, April was almost blinded, she doesn't know if because of the tears in her eyes or maybe by its sparkle and size.

"Of course, Yes! As if I will not!"

She said to him in between sobs.

Jackson takes her hand to put the ring on her finger and passers by turn to stare, cheer and clap because it was obvious to anyone that they were deliriously happy and in love.

But the world could have ended right then and there and they wouldn't have been aware.

Because at that moment, there was only them.

And him.

And her.

April pulls Jackson up and cups his face in her hands to give him a kiss.

Her new ring sparkling against the light, as bright as their future, as promising as that day.

* * *

They sat in their couch later that week.

Jackson watching a rerun of a Celtics game that he'd missed while April lies with her head on his lap and her hands raised, staring at her ring.

"You should have bought me a smaller one. I don't need such a big one."

She said quietly.

"Why not? Don't you like it?"

He was taking a swig from his beer bottle but he turned down to look at her.

He can't help but feel just a little bit slighted.

It took him two weeks to pick out the perfect ring and already, she's telling him that she is not a fan.

"Oh no… no… no Jackson."

She sat up to smooth the situation over when she heard the annoyance in his voice.

Truth be told, she loves the ring but she just wanted him to know that he really does not have to spend so much on her because it's not his money or what he can give her that she wants but_ him._

"Don't get me wrong! I love it. It's just that I'd also be this ecstatic even if you give me a smaller one."

He smiles at that.

His ruffled feathers soothed as he pulls her closer to him.

"But that's all the better so that other guys can see that you're taken right away!"

He told her.

And April can't help but grin.

"Besides, I love you and the girl I love deserves the best!"

Jackson shrugs as if there was no arguing that and April crawls to sit on his lap and to put her arms around his neck.

"April, I'm watching the game".

He protested feebly and April pouts and then she starts to open her blouse.

Jackson watches her.

Captivated, while from the background he heard the TV blare that Jeff Green had just completed a history making fadeaway.

April takes her blouse off revealing her braless state.

"Too bad. I would have loved to show you how this ring would have looked with me naked on top and you at the bottom."

She said with fake regret.

And just like that, Jackson throws her over his shoulders and he has totally forgotten all about the game.

* * *

They were late for the 3rd time that week because he can't find his keys despite her repeated reminders to him to put it on the hook.

She taps her foot impatiently as she waits for him by the door, watching him as he pats the pockets of his sweater and jeans, all the while looking lost and confused.

"Ugh! Jackson! I told you! If you'd only use the hook, this wouldn't always happen!"

She said to him in exasperation and he looks at her with his sheepish grin and seductive gaze that he somehow always manages to pull whenever he wanted her anger to go away.

"But babe, I told you. I'm just not a hook kind of guy"

He said with a shrug and in a low, smoky voice as he walks up to her with eyes heavy with desire as he grabs her by the waist.

"Oh nononono!"

April said in a singsongy voice as she shakes her head at him and pulls away.

"We are already 15 minutes late and I know what you are thinking but I have a surgery scheduled in 30 minutes so no, we have to go."

He looks at her with pleading eyes and he mouths the word "please" silently to her.

April looks at him over her shoulder with a grin as she walks away.

"See? If you'd only remember to put the keys in the hook, we could have spent the time you spent looking for it making love instead!"

And he gives out a groan and walks after her and his keys were on the hook the following day.

* * *

He was the grumpiest man alive when he is sick.

He was sullen and surly and he locks himself inside the bathroom even if she wanted to help.

And that frustrates her.

Because she wants to be a wife and to do wifely things for him but he just won't let her.

She stirs awake when he crawls into bed with her at 2 AM.

He spoons her from behind and hugs her tightly to him and she turns around to look over at him,

She sees him looking green and weak and with bags in his eyes so dark they were almost black.

"How are you feeling?"

She whispered to him as he nuzzled her nape.

"April, I'm not sick."

He insisted.

And she gave out a little sigh at how stubborn and headstrong and relentless he is but it doesn't matter because she loves him any way.

* * *

It was not all fun and games as they have their petty arguments from time to time.

Over beverage and laundry and 3 day old meatloaf but then he makes it up to her by washing her underwear and he marvels at how he's not the same man because he finds himself wanting to do everything for her that he can.

Alex calls him pussy whipped and Cristina asks him if Kepner keeps his balls in a jar.

But he just laughs it off and gives a shrug because he doesn't give a fuck.

They can call him names and say all they want but he's the happiest that he's ever been in his life.

He doesn't even think it was possible but he falls in love with her more every passing day.

The kind where it aches so good he feels he can't live without her even if it was just for a day.

April for him is sunshine.

His source of strength and happiness.

The girl of his dreams.

She is the woman he'd like to be the mother of his children, the one whose hands he wants to hold while he is at his deathbed and the one he wants to wake up to every morning every single day.

She is determination and courage and brilliance and-

_And he loves her._

He loves her so goddamn much sometimes he finds it difficult to breathe.

* * *

They had their first big fight on a Monday.

Because of her beliefs and the fact that she can't seem to understand how he loves her not despite of it but because he just loves her no matter what even if she was worshipping an alien.

There were tears and words and shouting and he slams the door as he walks out on her and he felt like shit as he sits at Joe's while nursing a beer bottle with Alex sitting beside him.

"It's not that I don't respect her faith, because really I do."

He tells him while Alex stares and pops peanuts into his mouth.

"But sometimes, she misconstrues my words and it's just so hard to make her see that even if we're different, we can make this work because I will be there for her no matter what happens."

Alex shrugs and takes a swig from his beer bottle.

"I get you dude. But why'd you have to tell her that her faith was ridiculous? Seriously, that was a dickass move."

He tells him casually and Jackson felt the tips of his ears redden in embarrassment as he recalls the hurt look on April's face the moment that he fired those words away.

"Yeah. I'm a dickass."

He mumbles under his breath.

Jackson lets out a frustrated groan as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Things have always been so difficult for them.

With the blurred lines between love and friendship and the dating other people in the hopes that they'd forget each other, not to mention the heartbreak and the rejection that they had to suffer in the course of the two years when they were finding their way to each other over and over and over again.

And now here they are.

Finally married and genuinely happy and he's not letting her go and giving her up.

Not by any chance.

Not over this.

"I guess I have to go home and say sorry."

He said as he stood from where he was seated and Alex nods in agreement beside him.

"Yeah dude. You do."

When he went home, he finds her lying in their bedroom, her face against the wall and she doesn't even turn around to face him even if she clearly heard the door open.

"I'm sorry okay? "

He said with all the sincerity he can muster.

"It's just that I grew up in a different environment than you and it's hard to understand these things because I didn't grow up with it the way that you did."

And still, she doesn't move.

"But I'm willing April. I'm willing to learn and to try and understand because it is important to you. And you are important to me. I said that I love everything about you and I mean it. I mean it sweetheart, and that includes your faith. "

She turns around to face him then.

And he felt his heart twist when he saw her eyes that were swollen from crying but she just stares at him, tight lipped.

He puts his hands in his jean pockets and shrugs helplessly.

"I shouldn't have said what I said. I was angry and I was not thinking and I just wanted to lash out. I didn't mean it. I know that I'm not the best guy to live with and that you put up with a lot from me and I'm sorry. I don't think your faith is ridiculous. I love that you're passionate about it and that you care that deeply about something and it is one of the reasons why I love you."

She sits up in bed then.

She wipes her eyes with a tissue and looks at him accusingly.

"Damn right I put up with a lot from you. But what can I do? No matter how much of a jerkface you are, I still love you."

She lets out a frustrated sigh.

And he gives out a grin and runs up to her to kiss her not just because he wanted to but also because he wants to shut her up.

* * *

He holds her hips as she moves over him.

Her head thrown back, her back arched and he grunts as he felt her sinking even deeper into him.

They were perfectly in rhythm.

Groin against groin.

Skin against skin.

Her hair falls around them as she leans forward to kiss him and he was assailed with her familiar smell as he cups her face and drives his tongue inside her lips.

She moans against him.

And he trails his lips to kiss her jaw and then her neck and then her breasts and she lets out a small whimper.

They come together.

And afterwards she leans on his chest and he was surprised to feel her tears and their wetness.

"Are you crying?"

He asks.

And she nodded.

"I just didn't think that it was possible to be this happy."

She whispered.

And he strokes her hair and swallowed the tears in his throat because somehow he understands what it is that she was saying.

* * *

They lie in bed all relaxed and lazy on a Sunday.

From out of the blue, April flips on her stomach to look at him and asks him.

"When did you begin to love me?"

And he tilts his head to look back at her and to describe to her that maybe it was way before Lexie or maybe when she left for Ohio without a word that he felt like he was going insane.

She cups her chin in her hands and looks at him with sparkling eyes all cute and playful and flirty.

"What else do you remember?"

She asks with a smile.

And he kisses the top of her head and tells her lovingly…

"This. I'd remember this moment for the rest of my life."

* * *

_And darling when your feet are cold_

_Wait up i'm coming home,_

_And all of you i will hold,_

_My love will clothe your bones._

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: To my followers who are waiting for my next installment of Dear Jackson, i'm sorry but the next chapter might be delayed because I just had to do this. _**

**_After Episode 19 i just had to because i was full of feels. _**

**_My Japril love is overflowing and i regret nothing._**

**_Please, please leave a review._**

_**It will make my day. :)** _


End file.
